


Love Comes in Different Ways

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Help, Too much fluff, Tooth Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6527278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kamui doesn't know what sex is. Niles tries to teach her, but it's taking the archer much more effort than he'd thought it would to do so. Along the way, perhaps Kamui can teach him that love can come in more than just one way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Comes in Different Ways

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sanguia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguia/gifts).



> I'll take more requests, hope you guys like this one.

It took a lot to get Niles shy. Getting him angry was no problem: All you had to do was either be over privileged and smile like there was nothing wrong with the world, or insult his wife. Both would have him still smile, but end with you having an arrow through the throat. And yet, Kamui had inadvertently made him go completely red, without even knowing how.

It went a little something like this:

“I want to be in you soon,” Niles growled seductively in Kamui’s ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her close against him.

Kamui looked back at him curiously. “In me? How would you get in me?”

Niles paused and looked at her with a quirked eyebrow. “I meant sex. I was asking if we can have sex soon.”

  
“What’s sex?” Kamui let out a small yelp when Niles’s entire face blossomed a tomato red and he slumped forward as though faint. “Niles?!”

  
He covered his face with his hands and let out an arduous moan. “She’s… too pure.”

  
“Too pure? What _are_ you talking about?”

  
Suddenly, the half-blind archer stood and marched over to Leo’s tent, leaving Kamui in his dust, confused. He drew aside the gap and bowed quickly before slamming his hands on Leo’s desk, making the dark mage look up.

“Do I have permission to introduce your sister on how to be sexually active?”

Leo spat out a spray of darjeeling tea on his desk, before coughing violently. “ _What_?!”

“Do I have permission to introduce your sister on how to be sexually—”

“I heard you the first time!” He furiously scrubbed tea from his now damp papers and tried to stop his virgin hands from shaking himself. The last thing he needed was images for his sister and his retainer to be making love against a shelf or something—DAMMIT HE HAD THE IMAGES. “Perhaps talking with Camilla about this would be best, Niles. And I order you to never bring conversation about my sister and… your urges ever again.”

  
“Yes, milord,” he said, and bowed out of the tent before making way to Camilla’s tent.

He knocked on the hard flaps once. “Milady?”

“Come in!”

  
He entered to see Camilla draw sheets around her naked body. A poor soldier who had obviously never reached such extents in the art of love making lay nearly unconscious under her.

“You could have at least chosen someone with more stamina,” Niles noted, gesturing to the boy.

Camilla looked down at him fondly, rolling her eyes. “Yes, but there’s always something about the inexperienced which makes things more interesting. How many people can say that their first time was with a princess, after all?” She turned her gaze back at Niles. “And speaking of inexperienced, I’m guessing you’ve come to discuss the current state my little sister is in?”

“She doesn't know what sex is,” Niles said bluntly. “I understand the strangeness of her childhood, but how _absolutely_ sheltered was she?”

Camilla snorted, rolling her eyes. “She almost went into shock when she saw a forest for the first time, let’s leave it at that.”

Niles chuckled. He wished he could have seen that. “Regardless, I’m here to ask for your permission to take your little sister. And, along with that package, teach her what it means to love each other as husband and wife.”

  
Camilla waved her hand. “Oh, absolutely. Go on, as long as you think she’s ready.”

  
“If I think she’s ready?” Niles arched his brow.

“Yes. You’d be surprised by how sweet the girl can be.” Camilla chuckled. “Do you think you’re strong-willed enough to break that shell of innocence she has, even at her age?”

“If I may be so bold as to say no, Princess Camilla. After all…” Niles smirked. “I’m not known well for my ability to censor.”

  
The lilac hair princess let out a chuckle as she leaned back down onto the soldier. “Of course, and Kamui is not known for coming without surprises. Good luck, Niles.”

  
“Thank you.” He ducked out of the tent, half-wondering if he should go and rescue the boy as well. But he thought what happened in Camilla’s tent should stay in Camilla’s tent.

Now, time to deliciously deflower his beautiful wife.

* * *

 

“Kamui?” Niles asked in a slightly sing-song voice as he entered her tree house. “I have something I need to speak to you about.”

  
“Oh, Niles!” Kamui turned around. Steam rose from her goddess body, wrapped in nothing but a towel. “I just got back from taking a bath. Could you hand me my nightie?”

This girl was obviously enticing him. There was no other possible answer.

“I think you would look more beautiful wearing me.” Niles blew lightly to clear her face of the steam.

She looked confused. “Wearing you? Like your skin? I’m pretty sure Kaden and Keaton get nightmares about that.”

  
GOD DAMN IT.

He let out a long sigh. “Kamui, milady. Do you know when a man and woman love each other greatly?”

Kamui pressed her near naked body to Niles’s and smiled up at him as though he was the one she trusted most in the world. “I love you more than anyone ever, Niles. So yes, I think I do know.”

Game face, Niles. Game face! “So do you think you know how to make love to me, princess?”

“Of course I do.” She snuggled her face into his neck and sighed contentedly. “I can show you that I love you by doing this.” She trailed kisses along his jaw line. “And this.” Kamui ran her fingers through Niles’s hair. “And this.”

  
Her husband tried not to burst into embarrassed tears. He just sighed and enveloped her in a great hug. "Perhaps this is the best way to love each other for now."

"But if you know any other ways, you can always teach me!" She blinked at him innocently with a wide smile on her face.

Niles let out another tortured groan.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you want, I'll take some more Corrin x Whoever pairings


End file.
